Noche de halloween
by lisbesthblack
Summary: Cuando el ultimo tipo con el que esta Bella la desepciona, ella huye del campus lleno de fiestas de Halloween, para una noche tranquila a solas en casa, acompañada de una película de terror.   Pero cuando su padrasto vuelve comparten una noche de pasión


Noche de halloween

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

Adaptación la historia no me pertenece es de Jasmine Dayne…

Disfrútenla.

Mis dedos se aferraron a la áspera tela mientras la lengua de Leo jugaba con mi clítoris. Siempre impaciente, metió un dedo grueso dentro de mi coño. Yo no estaba muy mojada todavía y casi me lastima de la manera más deliciosa. El era un poco brusco a la hora de hacerlo, pero hacia un arduo trabajo, a veces.

-Mmmm, si… Mire hacia abajo de mi cuerpo. Mis redondos, y altos pechos eran un magnifico marco cuando mis ojos viajaron hacia abajo a mi suave montículo, oculto ahora detrás del abundante cabello castaño de Mike. Cerré los ojos para concentrarme y escuchar los sonidos de la lejana fiesta de abajo. Se aburriría entre mis muslos muy pronto y quería correrme primero.

Tome uno de mis pezones y lo pellizque, tirando de la suave carne color rosa. Los dientes de Mike raspaban sobre mi clítoris, haciendo que una ráfaga de crema inundara mi coño y una oleada de placer atravesara mi cuerpo. Estaba tan cerca, oh tan cerca, cuando un ruido detrás de mi me sobresalto.

Sentándome rápidamente, vi algo que me hizo hervir la sangre. Tres formas de hombres estaban parados en la puerta, con mascaras que cubrían sus rostros y erecciones que estiraban sus pantalones. Leo me empujo a la parte inferior de la colchoneta y tiro a mí alrededor la barata manta. -¿Qué carajo pasa?

Él se levanto y me sonrió tímidamente. –Ups.

-¿Ups? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?

Leo se encogió de hombros. –Lo siento, Bella. Los chicos solo querían ver lo que hacíamos unos minutos.

-¡Idiota! Le grite. -Estas dejando a tu fraternidad de mierda, a tus descerebrados hermanos vernos tener sexo y ¿no te importo lo suficiente para preguntarme?

-Se suponía que no los verías.

Me levante, tome mis cosas del suelo y lo empuje, pasando a los idiotas que seguían al acecho en la puerta. –Aquí hay una cosa que tú nunca volverás a ver, Mike: a mí.

Baje las escaleras, atravesar la multitud de personas que llenaban la casa era una tarea difícil. Alguien derramo una cerveza en mi espalda, mientras tropezaba con la manta que iba arrastrando por el suelo. Feliz por primera vez esa noche de que yo estaba completamente sobria, me encontré en el estacionamiento de los estudiantes deteniéndome solo para deslizarme mis zapatos.

Una vez que estuve a salvo dentro de mi coche, deje caer mi cabeza contra el volante, furiosa con Mike y conmigo nunca más dejaría que un idiota como él me tocara. Después de unos momentos y una docena de respiraciones profundas puse en marcha mi coche. Tarde un poco más de lo habitual para conseguir salir de la escuela.

Suspire mientras conducía hacia el lugar que yo sabía iba a estar tranquilo y pacifico, la casa de mi mama. Ella y su esposo iban a pasar el fin de semana con unos amigos fuera de la ciudad, por lo que tendría la casa para mí. Yo solo había estado en la universidad por dos meses, pero ellos ya no se preocupaban por mí.

Manejar por treinta minutos me dio tempo para calmarme y organizar mis pensamientos. Cuando volviera a la escuela las cosas iban a cambiar. No iba a salir más con cualquier chico caliente que me prestara atención. Me merecía a alguien con un poco de madurez y sentido común. No una comadreja que estuviera en una fraternidad como la rata de Leo. Desde luego, no valía la pena. Y lo peor era que yo podría haberlo dejado que alguien nos mirara si él me lo hiera pedido en vez de tratar de ocultármelo. Quiero decir, que exactamente yo no soy virgen, pero tampoco soy una puta. Un montón de cosas sucias habían pasado por mi cabeza. De cualquier manera el tomo la decisión por mí, y eso estuvo mal.

Finalmente, me detuve en el camino de entrada y sonreí. Había una linterna de halloween en el porche junto a un plato de dulces. Que seguro había dejado Jake. Mi madre nunca había mostrado ningún interés en el Halloween. A ella le gustaba salir de la ciudad para evitar tener que celebrar la fiesta, y mucho menos tener que dar dulces. Mientras yo me estacionaba frente a la puerta cerrada del garaje, a nadie que viera la calabaza tallada con una vela encendida en su interior, creería que es posible que no hubiera nadie en casa.

En cambio, mi atención se centro en conseguir entrar en la casa, darme una ducha de agua caliente, ponerme algún pijama y pasar la noche viendo películas de miedo. Abrí la puerta, apague la alarma y subí por la escalera a mi habitación. Bueno, la llamo mi habitación, pero realmente no lo es. Mama y Jake se habían conocido en línea cuando yo tenía quince años y habían tenido una relación a larga distancia durante dos años. Yo solo lo había visto un par de veces, cuando empecé a mandar solicitudes a las universidades, vinimos a una visita y él le propuso matrimonio. Cuando me aceptaron, mama decidió venir hasta aquí para vivir, así podría tener un lugar cerca para pasar las vacaciones. Para ser honesta, creo que la verdadera razón por la que quería vivir aquí era que Jake podría pasar un tiempo conmigo y así ella no se sentiría culpable de viajar tanto. Ella tiene un montón de dinero por el divorcio de mi verdadero padre y lo gasta en cosas divertidas.

Tan pronto como llegue a mi habitación, tire la manta en la basura y entre al cuarto de baño. Me di una ducha caliente. Dejando por mucho tiempo que el agua me lavara, aclarando mi largo cabello, golpeando mi cansado cuerpo. Un rato después me enjabone, me lave de pies a cabeza, deteniéndome en mis senos, y mi culo.

En el momento en que Salí el cuarto de baño entero estaba lleno de vapor y mi piel era de color rosa por todas partes. Me seque el pelo y el cuerpo, entonces me di un masaje con un poco de loción en mis largas y delgadas piernas, se sentía tan bien mimarme, sin tener que preocuparme por que mi compañera de cuarto irrumpiera, ella era divertida, pero era agradable tener privacidad.

Me puse una camiseta grande y un par de bragas y baje las escaleras. El estudio estaba oscuro cuando yo pase a través de él. Prepare la chimenea y hurgue en la colección de Dvd de Jake buscando algo espeluznante y divertido. Nada me llamo la atención, así que me acurruque en el sofá y encendí la televisión, pensando que tenía que haber una tonelada de películas de terror transmitiéndose.

Resulto que tenía razón. Después de encontrar una película un poco conocida en los años ochenta, que contaba con un grupo de niños medio desnudos con el pelo alborotado y escapando de un loco en la oscuridad, tome una de las cervezas de Jake del mini bar y me quede allí.

En la pantalla una caliente rubia estaba luchando por abrir una puerta de un granero o algo así. Ella estaba tirando de la manija de la puerta mientras sus duros y grandes pechos se balanceaban y amenazaban con llegar a la parte superior de su camiseta. Detrás de ella una figura borrosa hizo su camino a través de los arboles, se dirigió hacia ella. Mientras ella abría la puerta una mano se estiro y le agarro el hombro. Ella grito y se volvió para encontrar a su… novio. Se habían separado en el bosque cada uno pensó que el otro había muerto. La chica lo abrazo y apretándolo lo arrastro dentro del granero. Escondiéndose en una pila de heno, mientras otras personas aterrorizadas comenzaban a correr fuera.

De repente, la película se puso un infierno mucho más interesante. Después de unos cuentos besos y hablar, el chico se puso a trabajar. La rubia dijo que no quería morir virgen y el hombre estuvo más que feliz de hacer algo. En cuestión de segundos se había quitado la camisa y su mano estaba en la parte delantera de sus pantalones cortos. El hombre, y las películas de esa época eran caliente, a medida que gemían juntos sentí como mi coño reaccionaba. Recordé toda la mierda caliente. Estire las piernas y jale mi playera hasta dejar expuesto mi vientre, la suave curva de mis caderas y la ropa interior de encaje negro.

Cuando la rubia en la televisión saco su camiseta sobre su cabeza, yo hice lo mismo, dejando caer mi camiseta en el suelo junto a mí. Aun con el calor del fuego la habitación estaba fría y mis pezones se arrugaron rápidamente, los duros botones oscuros destacaban contra mi cremosa piel blanca. Me pase la mano por mi piel aterciopelada y la dirigí hacia abajo entre mis piernas cuando un ruido en la casa me sorprendió.

Silencie la película y me esforcé por escuchar. No había más que el crepitar del fuego y el sonido de mi corazón golpeando en mi pecho durante un largo rato. Luego, el sonido llego de nuevo. Una persona arrastrando los pies, como si arrastrara algo por el suelo de la cocina.

Olvidándome de la película y mi estado en topless, agarre un atizador de la chimenea y di un paso silenciosos en el pasillo. Estaba a punto de entrar en la cocina para llamar al nueve-uno-uno cuando oí otro sonido, mucho más cerca esta vez. Retrocedí, tratando de esconder mi cuerpo en la oscuridad de nuevo. Orando porque quienquiera que fuese, no entrara en la habitación. Era obvio que alguien estaba en la casa y no podía salir de mi refugio.

El intruso se acerco, deteniéndose en la puerta. Él olfateo y busco. Yo contuve la respiración. Una eternidad paso antes de que entrara. Me mordí el labio inferior, tratando de averiguar si podía encontrar un mejor escondite o podía escapar.

Salir de las sombras para cualquiera de las opciones significaba que tenía que moverme. Decidí regresar por el mismo camino, no había puesto mi pie fuera de la habitación cuando sentí que alguien se movía cerca de mí. Una forma grande y solida voló hacia mí, empujándome de nuevo a mi escondite. Aterrizamos en el suelo y el aire salió de mis pulmones. Yo grite y trate de golpearlo con el atizador, pero estaba atrapado entre nosotros.

El olor de cigarros y whisky lleno mi nariz, provocándome una sensación de familiaridad. Antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa una mano grande me agarro de la garganta y una voz baja y gutural lleno el silencio.

-¿Quién coño eres tú y que haces en mi casa?

-¿Jake? Escupí en la mano que apretaba mi cuello. –Soy yo.

Se retiro un poco y sus ojos finalmente encontraron los míos. -¿Quién? ¿Bella?

-Sí, jadee. –Me estas ahogando.

-¡Mierda! Soltó mi garganta y se sentó, a horcajadas sobre mi cuerpo. Solté mis manos del atizador de la chimenea y me agarre fuertemente entre mis pechos. Mis pechos desnudos. Los ojos de Jake buscaron mi cara, por la gran cantidad de piel que estaba mostrando.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Dijo, tartamudeando, obviamente, estaba ebrio.

-Yo… yo solo tenía que salir de la escuela por un rato.

-Oh. Uh… lo siento. Su mirada estaba fija en mis pechos, apenas visibles por el parpadeo de la luz del fuego. -¿Te he hecho daño?

-No. Estoy bien. Pero eh, ¿me puedes soltar ahora?

Sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras me miraba a la cara otra vez. -¿Por qué estabas desnuda en mi estudio?

-Es un poco larga la historial. Te lo diere todo si me dejas pararme.

Jake negó con la cabeza. –Explícame primero. ¿Es esto algún tipo de broma? ¿Una broma de halloween?

-¿huh?

- Yo sé como son los estudiantes universitarios, siempre tratando de ser graciosos. Yo tuve suficiente de esa mierda en el bar, yo no lo necesito también en mi casa.

-Jake, por favor. Nunca lo había visto así. Tan frio. Tenía que ser una combinación por el estado de ebriedad, las endorfinas de nuestra breve pelea y por haber dejado sola la casa durante el fin de semana. Fuera lo que fuese, yo reaccione enérgicamente. Mi mente estaba diciéndome que corriera. Él no era un asesino del hacha loco, pero no lo conocía muy bien, excepto por lo que mi madre me decía.

Pero lo más extraño era mi cuerpo. No quería huir. De hecho, tuve que luchar contra el impulso de moverme y empujar mis senos hasta que le diera una mejor vista. Mi piel estaba caliente donde la mezclilla de sus vaqueros se frotaba contra mi costado.

Algo oscuro paso por su rostro como si supiera lo que yo estaba pensando. -¿Y bien?

-¿Qué?

-¿vas a decirme lo que estabas haciendo o tengo que obligarte a que me lo digas?

-Sus palabras se clavaron dentro de mí. -¿Obligarme? ¿Cómo?

Jake se inclino una vez más hasta que su cara estuvo a centímetros de la mía. Yo siempre olvidaba lo guapo que era. Tenía características fuertes y atractivas, pelo rebelde negro que caía sobre su frente. –No me empujes, Isabella . He tenido un día de perros y no estoy de humor para adolescentes de mierda.

-¿entonces, tu estas de humor para que, Jake? Las palabras salieron antes de que las pensara. Y vi como la ira de su rostro se volvía algo más que yo sabía que era demasiado tarde para retirar.

-Cielos. Se levanto y fue a través de la habitación en un instante. –Yo debería haberlo sabido.

Mi mente daba vueltas y yo no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando.- ¿Qué?

-Tu madre te dijo que hicieras esto, ¿no?

-¿Mama?, ¿huh? Me senté y lo mire fijamente, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho.

-No te hagas la inocente, Bella. No te conviene. Tu madre te dijo porque ella me dejo y te envió para confirmar sus sospechas, ¿no?

-¿Sus sospechas? Yo sabía que sonaba como una idiota, pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando.

-Está bien. No me importa. Le dije que nunca había tocado a ninguna de las camareras, pero ella se niega a creerme, todo lo que yo le digo. Así que pensó que si tú te arrojabas sobre mí no podría resistirme. Y después, las dos podrían tomar todo lo que tengo después del divorcio.

Cuando mi sangre dejo de golpear en mis venas y termino de hablar todo me quedo claro. Mama lo había acusado de engañarla, pero no pudo demostrarlo. Así es como ella termino consiguiendo tanto dinero de mi papa. Ella es una perra.

Me puse de pies y me acerque a él con cautela. –Jake, yo entiendo todo ahora. Y no. Yo nunca te haría eso a ti. Nunca participaría en eso.

Ahora que estábamos cerca del fuego podíamos vernos con claridad. Sus ojos buscaron los míos y nos miramos por un largo tiempo. –Yo… yo quiero pensar que no harías eso. Pensé que éramos amigos.

Yo sonreí tranquilizadoramente. –lo somos. Juro que todo esto es solo una loca coincidencia.

-Tal vez sea así. ¿Por qué estás aquí, entonces?

Me eche a reír. –tuve una situación en la universidad y necesitaba salir. Yo pensé que ustedes estaban lejos, así que pensé que podía lamer mis heridas a solas aquí. Yo estaba viendo una película cuando te escuche entrando por la puerta de atrás.

Se paso una mano por la cara. –Oh. Volví a casa desde el bar, había mucha gente. No vi tu coche estacionado al frente.

-Está bien. No ha pasado nada, ¿verdad?

-Correcto. Sus ojos eran claros y sobrios. –Espera. ¿Por qué no llevas toda la ropa puesta?

Me sonroje y mire hacia otro lado. –Um…

Jake se acerco y apretó un botón en el control. La película empezó de nuevo, con la pareja besándose. Él se echo a reír. –Viendo una película, ¿he?

-Es una película de terror, Jake. No porto.

-¿Ah sí? Pienso que ellos, asustan a tus calcetines, pero nada más, Bella.

No dije nada. No había manera de que admitiera que estaba a punto de masturbarme con una escena de una película cursi de miedo. No en la casa oscura y tranquila, con mi futuro ex padrastro. Yo ya había tenido suficiente humillación para una noche.

Jake me miro otra vez. Una ola de calor se volcó a través de mí, y no tenía nada que ver con la chimenea encendida al lado de nosotros. –Lo siento si te hice daño o te asuste antes.

-Está bien. La mitad de la culpa es mía. Debí de haber dicho algo cuando te escuche. Supongo que es el halloween. Hace que las cosas sean misteriosas.

-Supongo. ¿Es eso una cerveza lo que veo?

-sí, lo siento.

-No me importa si bebes. Pero ¿Por qué no me tomo yo también una y te pones algo de ropa, y me quedo a ver esta película contigo?

Nunca había estado tan feliz de poder moverme a su alrededor. Yo quería vestirme lo antes posible, pero no quería que él viera que estaba incómoda. No porque fuera difícil estar topless delante de él. El problema era lo mucho que disfrute sabiendo que sus ojos habían tenido problema para permanecer en mi cara. Seguía pensando en su solido peso encima de mí. Preguntándome como se sentiría su cabello entre mis dedos.

Agarre mi playera y pellizque mi brazo cuando me la puse. El sucio pensamiento del sexy Jake estaba fuera de los límites. Al menos hasta que estuviera sola de nuevo y no podía hacer nada antes al respecto. Siempre eh pensado que las fantasías no son malas. No hay nada prohibido en tu mente. Y la mía estaba llena de suficientes ideas para llenar un montón de noches solitarias.

Después de tomar la cerveza que me dio Jake me senté junto a él y dirigí mi atención a la televisión. Yo estaba muy consciente de él al otro lado del sofá. Su brazo descansaba a lo largo del respaldo, sus dedos a escasos centímetros de mi cabeza. Me imagine como su mano jalaba mi cabeza, arrastrando mi boca hacia la suya para un beso caliente, y duro antes de empujarme hacia abajo para moler mi cara en su entrepierna. Yo lo podía sentir y ver tan claramente, que mi boca se abrió para aceptar su polla y mi coño soltó crema suficiente para mojar mi ropa interior.

Escuchar los gritos de la película me hizo regresar a la realidad a la fuerza. La joven pareja caliente ya no tenían acción, ahora la joven rubia estaba bañada en sangre, gritando con todos sus pulmones y manteniendo el cuerpo decapitado de su novia entre ella y el loco del hacha.

Mire a Jake. Que no estaba prestando ni un poco de atención a la televisión, sus ojos me veían a mí. Avergonzándome por lo que había estado imaginándome, trate de aligerar el ambiente. –Supongo que eso es lo que pasa por ser tan cachondo en esas películas, ¿eh?

El asintió, ausente. –Estas cosas se supone que eran para asustar a los hijos sobre el sexo, pero acababan haciendo el asunto más peligroso y frio.

-Supongo que sí. Mis ojos se posaron de nuevo en la pantalla. La chica estaba corriendo por el bosque, con el maniaco pisándole los talones. –Eso tiene que doler.

-¿Qué? Jake pregunto.

-Correr así sin sujetador.

-¿Quieres decir que los arboles y otras cosas pueden pegarle?

-No, quiero decir que es inevitable que reboten. Por alguna razón los bras deportivos fueron inventados.

Jake se echo a reír otra vez. –Por supuesto que tú no tienes ese problema.

Mire mi pecho. -¿Qué?

-Los tuyos son agradablemente firmes. No se agitan mucho a la vista.

-Suena como que has hecho un estudio de mis pechos, Jake.

-Infiernos, chica. No estoy ciego. Tienes unas tetas grandes, no pude dejar de admirarlas.

Me sonroje de nuevo, pero el calor entre mis piernas se encendió otra vez. ¿Había estado pensando en mis pechos? ¿Se imaginaria las mismas cosas que yo?

-Gracias, supongo. ¿Qué otras partes de mi anatomía no podías perder de vista?

El deslizo una mano y me toco el brazo. -¿Realmente me lo estas preguntando?

-Sí.

-Casi todas las partes, Bella. Tú eres una chica muy bonita.

Me sonrió y miro hacia otro lado.

-¿Eso te molesta? ¿Saber que me gusta mirarte?

-No. Su mirada se encontró con la mía. –Nunca me di cuenta, pero no me molesta.

Sus dedos apretaron mi brazo. -¿Entonces porque estas temblando?

Trague saliva antes de hablar. –Tal vez porque… me gusta que tú me mires.

-¿En verdad?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué te gusta?, sus dedos bailaban por mi brazo hasta mi hombro. Enredándose en mi pelo y jalándolo con suavidad.

-Yo…yo no sé.

-Sí, tú lo sabes. Paso un dedo por el cuello de mi playera, su tacto era suave e insistente, al mismo tiempo. –Cuéntame.

-Me gusta… porque tú me gustas.

-En realidad no nos conocemos el uno al otro. ¿Qué te gusta de mí?

-Tú eres guapo.

La mano de Jake se sumergió debajo de mi playera y trazo una línea de un hombro a otro, deslizándose en medio de la parte superior de mis pechos. -¿Y?, el me empujo.

-Y eres lindo.

El extendió sus dedos, presionando mi pecho, calentándolo lo suficiente para marcarme. –Lindo para ser un viejo, ¿Eso quieres decir?

-Lindo sobre cualquier hombre, le susurre.

Jake llego a mí alrededor con su otro brazo y me jalo cerca de él. Cerré los ojos y deje que mi cabeza cayera sobre su hombro.

-No te hagas la tímida ahora, Valerie. Sé que no eres así.

-Tú me haces sentir vergüenza.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo no sé qué decir ahora. No sé qué hacer.

Su mano salió de mi playera y se poso en mi rodilla. -¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Yo…yo no te puedo decir.

-¿Por qué no? No hay nadie aquí, solo nosotros. -Casi morimos en la oscuridad. Así que hablar no hará daño.

El tenía razón. –Algo cambio esta noche. Mi modo de pensar en ti cambio.

-¿De qué manera?

-Te veo de otra manera. He estado…

Esa mano deliciosa se movió de nuevo, deslizándose por mis muslos, bajo el dobladillo de mi playera. –Adelante.

-He estado imaginándome cosas. Acerca de ti.

Los dedos avanzaban cada vez más hacia mis mojadas bragas y mi coño hambriento. -¿Qué tipo de cosas?

-Como lo que, jadee. –Como lo que etas haciendo.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?

-To…tocándome.

-Yo te he tocado otras veces, Isabella.

-No así. Mi voz era baja y ronca. Llena de necesidad.

Su mano se paro. -¿Qué otra cosa te imaginas que te hago?

-Besárme.

Planto un beso en mi mejilla. -¿Algo como esto?

-No. En… en los labios.

Otro leve beso, esta vez en la esquina de mi boca.

Finalmente me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Me estaba dando el control, dejándome marcar el ritmo. Era considerado. Dándome la confianza para superar el torrente de emociones que se habían creado por la situación. Esta noche no era una chica de dieciocho años, con un hombre mayor. Yo era la misma chica que le había dado a Leo una mirada de enojo. Pero hoy era Halloween, la noche donde todo el mundo puede ser lo que desee. Y lo que yo quería era ser una mujer sexy y poderosa. Lo que quería era estar con Jake.

Después de una profunda respiración, abrí los ojos y mire a Jake. –Tal vez debería mostrarte, solo para que todo quede claro.

-Tal vez deberías, me dijo, con una sexy media sonrisa en su rostro.

Le agarre la mano y la empuje entre mis piernas hasta que la punta de sus dedos rozaron mi ropa interior. Con la otra mano agarre un puño de su cabello, jalándolo hacia abajo hasta mi boca. Nuestros labios se encontraron, aplastándose uno contra el otro. Su lengua serpenteo y se sumergió dentro de mi boca. La abrí mas para él, probado la cerveza que acababa de beber.

Dio vuelta a sus dedos empujándolos hacia adelante, presionándolos contra mi mojado clítoris. Di un grito ahogado y me incline hacia sus caderas para que siguiera.

Jake r0mpio el beso y me miro durante un segundo antes de jalar mis bragas a un lado y meter dos dedos profundamente en mi coño. Su pulgar dibujo círculos alrededor de mi clítoris mientras mis jugos empapaban su mano. Me saco la playera y condujo su boca sobre mis pechos, y los comió. Sus labios, dientes y lengua los besaron, mordiéndolos y chupando mi tierna carne. Sus dedos en mi interior estaban calientes como el fuego. Mis paredes se contrajeron a su alrededor, apretándolos fuertemente.

-Mierda, Bella. Eres tan jodidamente sexy

-Oh cielos, dije cuando me toco más duro, golpeando una y otra vez, con sus dedos mi punto G.

-Córrete para mi, nena.

Lo hice, retorciéndome y jadeando mientras su pulgar jugaba con mi hinchado clítoris.

En vez de darme tiempo para recuperarme, Jake reemplazo sus dedos con su boca, lamiendo los jugos que cubrían mi coño. Mi cuerpo se sacudió y yo no podía hablar, no podía pedir misericordia. No es que yo quisiera alguna. Su lengua sondeo dentro de mí, mientras su cara raspaba en contra de mi suave piel húmeda eróticamente.

Gemí y lo empuje hacia atrás, tenía que llevar las cosas al siguiente nivel. Yo me senté a horcajadas y le baje los pantalones. La polla de Jake salto, era más grande de lo que esperaba. La agarre con una mano, disfrutando de la suave piel que cubría su duro pene. Su tacto era caliente y una gota de líquido pre eyaculatorio manaba de la punta cuando yo tiraba de ella.

Sus caderas se movieron y gimió mientras jugaba con su carne. Yo había planeado chupársela, pero no podía esperar para enterrármela dentro de mí. Como si anticipara lo que necesitaba Jake me arranco las bragas y guio mis caderas a su sitio. Me deje caer, sintiendo la gran punta romana de su polla como me abría. Yo estaba tan mojada que no hubo resistencia, solo una deliciosa sensación mientras me llenaba.

-oh eres tan caliente, nena.

-¿Te gusta, Jake? ¿Cómo mi coño se traga tu polla?

-Mierda sí. Me agarro las cadera y empezó a subir y a bajar, malditamente lento y profundo. Cada arremetida enviaba otra oleada de placer a través de mi cuerpo.

Jacob bajo la cabeza y chupo uno de mis pezones con su boca. Chupo mi sensible botón con más fuerza, más rápido. Muy pronto nuestros cuerpos se estaban golpeando uno contra el otro. Grite sin palabras cuando su polla golpeo mi interior deliciosamente.

-Oh, sí. Jodeme. Oh, Jodeme más fuerte.

Él nos dio la vuelta, mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y sus brazos me sostenían apretadamente. Entonces yo estaba en mi espalda y me estaba golpeando con trazos rápidos, profundos y todo el mundo se movió. El orgasmo no se había construido cuando ya había explotado todo dentro de mí. Grite y arañe a Jake por los hombros. Su ritmo se desacelero un poco antes de que el cayera dentro de mí, sus bolas golpeaban contra mi piel y su polla golpeaba el cuello de mi útero. Se hincho dentro de mí y su corrida caliente corrió en mi coño, agregando más calor y humedad.

Incluso después de correrse Jake seguía duro. El me agarro lentamente, casi con dulzura por un tiempo mientras mi corazón se tranquilizaba, cuando pude volver a respirar, por fin hable.

-Jake, eres increíble.

El esbozo una sonrisa arrogante y me aliso el pelo hacia atrás quitándolo de mi frente. –Estamos empezando, nena. Le di un codazo. Rodeando con mis piernas su cintura de nuevo y se puso de pie. Él nos llevo hacia la chimenea y nos puso sobre una pila de almohadas, si dejar que su polla se saliera de dentro de mí.

Jake palmeo mis pechos, apretándolos y moldeándolos. Nuestros ojos se encontraron con una neblina de deseo y comenzamos a movernos juntos otra vez. Se inclino para besarme. Jake me estaba dando un placer que nunca pensé posible, pero esto solo era sexo y nada más.

Una vez más, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando, dejo de besarme y se salió de mi coño para que le pusiera completa atención a sus palabras.

-Nunca planee esto, Isabella, pero no lo siento. Te quiero aquí, en mi casa y en mis brazos.

-Yo también quiero eso.

-Bien. De hecho, tengo la intención de pasar el resto del fin de semana mostrándote lo mucho que quiero que sigas viniendo aquí.

-Venir y correrme, espero.

-Por supuesto. Jake me acerco de nuevo, deslizando su mano entre mis piernas. Extendió mis labios abiertos y se empujo dentro de mi apretado coño. El vio luz del fuego jugando sobre mi piel, mientras sus dedos se volvían salvajes.

-Quiero probarte, le dije

-No hace falta que me lo pidas dos veces.

Jacob se deslizo por mi cuerpo para que sus muslos se encontraran por debajo de mis pechos, su polla rozo mi boca. Lamí la punta rápidamente, saboreando el sabor de nuestros jugos mezclados. Tomándolo con una mano lo metí entre mis labios. El gimió cuando metí su cabeza en mi boca. Asegurándome de mantener el contacto visual, empujando más de su gruesa varilla en mi boca, lo lleve hasta la parte posterior de mi garganta en una larga y lenta deslizada.

Las bolas de Jake golpearon y se apretaron contra mi barbilla, él tenía cerrada su mano en un puño contra mi cabello, mientras bañaba su piel suavemente con mi legua. El salado sabor a tierra de su pene era como caramelo dulce para mi yo lamia más de su parte inferior una y otra vez.

Cansado de las burlas de mi lento proceder, ahueco mi cara entre sus manos. –Yo tengo que follar tu cara, nena.

Hice un pequeño sonido de acuerdo, la vibración hizo que silbara, y empezó a meterse en mi boca. Relaje mi mandíbula dejando que la saliva se reuniera para facilitar el viaje. Se adentro hasta que la punta plana se encontró en mi garganta y luego se retiro. Jake repitió la maniobra hasta que me sentía cómoda y acelero hasta que ya no podía respirar ni pensar. No existía nada, acepto su polla llenándome.

A medida que continuaba, Jake se hizo hacia atrás y paso un dedo a través de mi húmedo y abierto coño. Me retorcí y el sonrió, jalando la goteante longitud de su pene de mi boca y abriéndose paso entre mis muslos otra vez. Empujándose con fuerza en mi interior sentí como se formaba otro orgasmo, torciendo mis piernas mientras yo me enredaba torno a él. Obviamente pase muchos fines de semana en casa de Jacob. Ese fue el mejor halloween que puedo recordar. Jake sabía un monto de trucos y nos dio mucho placer.


End file.
